


Jumbled Thoughts

by itsxanderkaidyn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Feels, Death, F/F, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Healing, Heartbreak, Hopeful Ending, Loss, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Poetry, References to Depression, Sapphic, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsxanderkaidyn/pseuds/itsxanderkaidyn
Summary: Just a place to put all of my original works.





	1. Stranded

**Author's Note:**

> You'll want tissues; trust me.

_My heart longs for its home_   
_But what if home is not there upon my return?_   
_For I am older than the galaxy_   
_And older than time itself._   
_Stranded without a guide,_   
_I lay awake at night waiting_   
_For my call to leave, my chance to fly_   
_But it never happens, and so I stay_   
_In a world where I am unknown_   
_My soul desires to be free,_   
_But what if I cannot be saved?_


	2. Silence

_ I should forget you _

_ I should just move on _

_ …and yet… _

_ I keep hoping you might forgive me _

_ I wait for you to call my name _

_ but all I hear is silence, ugly silence _

_ and all I can feel now is pain _

_ For my heart will never be the same. _


	3. Unchained

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of hope.

_I left the void of despair today_

_woke up and let it go._

_I am wild, I am free_

_and glad to be alive._

_My soul is unchained_

_My heart, lighter than air._

_I have no idea where I am going_

_but it can only get better from here._


	4. Death of a Legend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We lost a legend today.

_The stars may have gained another today_

_But your legacy will remain eternal._

_Never forgotten and always remembered_

_For you rest among the heroes now._


	5. I Don't Want to Wait For Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...so there's this girl...

_How soon is too soon  
To ask for her number  
Or kiss her lips and hold her hand?  
How soon is too soon  
To tell her I want her in my life  
For as long as she will have me?  
If ‘too soon’ is now,  
I do not want to wait  
Or let this chance at happiness pass me by.  
Send me a sign, send me a reason  
That I should not wait another minute  
To tell her I want to love her as she should be loved.  
_


End file.
